


It's what makes a person [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds (US TV), General Hospital, Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV), Speak (2004)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: A multifandom video that focuses on the feelings that tend to be caused by sexual abuse. There is nothing showing abuse in here, it solely focuses on emotions that tend to come from it.





	It's what makes a person [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most personal thing i have ever made, and tbh letting some of my feelings out like this was very cathartic.


End file.
